


Sleepy Philip

by 27twinsister



Series: Found Family Bingo Fills [1]
Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Shotaro has to take care of Philip and make sure he takes basic care of himself, such as actually sleep.Prompt: Bedsharing
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou & Philip
Series: Found Family Bingo Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880758
Kudos: 19





	Sleepy Philip

Philip didn’t sleep very often, from what Shotaro observed. He would be too busy doing lookups, and he would stay awake until morning. But he seemed fine the next morning, and didn’t complain about being tired.  
It was pretty clear sometimes that he was tired. But he got into a habit of drinking coffee, which helped.  
One night, Philip was done his lookups at 10 PM, and Shotaro was glad he was done at a decent hour.  
“Time to get ready for bed,” Shotaro announced as Philip fell asleep in the lab, curling into a ball on the floor. “Hey. Get up.”  
Nope, Philip had really fallen asleep in about two seconds.  
Shotaro picked his partner up, keeping him curled up as he went upstairs.  
Shotaro uncurled Philip’s body, laying him down on his bed. He didn’t change Philip’s clothes or anything besides making sure he didn’t have shoes on, and took the hair clips out of his hair and placed them on an end table.  
Shotaro got himself ready for bed and fell asleep next to Philip.

When Shotaro woke up, Philip was already awake, dressed (in clothing that was not the ones he fell asleep in), and seemed to be looking for...something.  
“What are you doing?” Shotaro asked, still half-asleep.  
“My hair clips are gone and they’re not in the bed so I think they fell onto the floor of the lab and-"  
“Philip, they’re right here,” Shotaro said, gesturing to the end table.  
“Oh!” Philip took the clips and quickly put them back into his hair. “Why were they there?”  
“Because I put them there,” Shotaro responded.  
“...” Philip adjusted the clips again.  
“Come on. Time for breakfast.”

The day proceeded as normal, with cases and lookups. Towards the end of the day, Philip started yawning after dinner.  
“Are you tired?” Shotaro asked.  
“Not really...”  
“Come on. You should take a shower.”  
After the shower, Philip dried off and got into pajamas.  
“But I’m not tired.”  
“Get into pajamas anyways. It’s comfortable.”  
“Why aren’t you in pajamas then?”  
Shotaro got into his pajamas too. He also managed to get Philip to brush his teeth before Philip fell asleep, carefully laying down on the floor.  
“You’re supposed to sleep on a bed,” Shotaro explained in a whisper, moving Philip to his bed.  
Philip didn’t respond.  
Shotaro made sure not to touch his hair clips this time. He fell asleep next to Philip.


End file.
